Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season 3
by Spidey Viewer
Summary: Season 3 of a show that never should have been cancelled. A few years after Galactus was sent to the Negative Zone, all the Avengers are still active, with the exception of a few. Some have gone, and new ones have arrived. But with new heroes, comes new threats. But they'll face it together. As a team. As heroes. As the AVENGERS!


**Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

 _Episode 1: We're back_

 _And there came a day unlike any other. When Earth's Mightiest Heroes found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, they became the Avengers._

 _(Insert Remix of the song here when we find one.)_

Captain America groaned sitting on the couch. It's been a few years since Galactus was sent to the Negative Zone. Everyone was pretty much relaxing trying to relieve the stress from that fight. Some new heroes had appeared, Some old ones have… gone. Captain Mar-Vell, Died in space, Nova died as well. Sentry disappeared. Carol Danvers took a leave of absence after Mar-Vell died. In her place a woman called the Scarlet Witch has joined the team, along with her brother, a guy named Quicksilver. Both Mutants with some connection to Magneto. There was also a woman named Jessica Drew. Currently she's working for Shield now that Nick Fury's back.

Cap looked at his shield. Rubbing it with a polishing rag as he relaxed. He looked at a photo of the Avengers. Smiling at the memories of when they first met.

Tony Stark. Billionaire philanthropist. Iron Man. Stuck with Monitor duty. He groaned. _I should be building new armors….helping people!_ He thought. Watching the Security feed from all across New York. Crimes were going on, but they were being handled. Not even talking to Jarvis was helping with his boredom. He grunted when an alarm blared from Captain America's room.

He used the communicator. " _Cap? Is everything alright?"_

" _As far as I can tell… Strange I wasn't even near the alarm. See if Infrared can pick anything up."_

Iron Man switched to infrared. Spying about five guys surrounding Cap.

" _Five guys around you. Not asgardians energy output is all wrong."_

" _Alright then. I'll handle this."_ Cap threw his shield letting it bounce around the room. Knocking down the invisible attackers.

" _Odd. they usually become visible when I do that."_

" _I'll be there in a second. Maybe I can help find out what we're dealing with."_

Tony got up getting his armor on. He flew to Cap's room scanning the five beings. " _This is….weird. We've never encountered these creatures before."_ He said.

"Well can you atleast find what's keeping them invisible?" Iron Man scanned. Reaching down he grabbed and broke a box-like device revealing a Human looking woman dressed in Red and Gold.

" _That's….huh. Let's decloak the rest of them see if that'll give us answers."_ They managed to decloak the rest of them. All five were men and women in red and Gold cloaks.

 **With THOR!**

Thor floated over a sunny field after taking care of a tornado. He landed and looked around, feeling the presence of unseeable creatures. "Thou cannot hide from me." He said. Raising his hammer and waiting, eventually seeing movement in the grass. He pointed thunder jumping from the hammer into the invisible being dropping the spell. Revealing a man in blue and Silver robes.

"What is thy name and purpose for being here?" Thor demanded.

"Asgardian! You will be an excellent offering to our Mistress! Excelsior valantra!" The man casted an array of Lightning bolts while the other four did the same with various elements.

Thor's eyes widened as he was hit from all sides by spells. He yelled as they cast chains around him. The man cast a sleep spell knocking Thor out.

"We must bring him away. Leave his card here. The Avengers cannot be allowed to find him."

The others nodded tossing his card away and casting spells to levitate the hammer.

 **With… Black Panther**

Black Panther sat in his Palace in Wakanda, taking a break from his Avengers duties. He sensed something, motioning for his bodyguards as he picked up a weapon. He listened hearing footsteps nearby. He threw a Vibranium dagger at it knocking an invisible creature down. He switched the sight in his eyes to infrared. Seeing four more of them. He made a vibranium energy staff charging in at them. He slashed knocking several of them down. He blocked an attack knocking out the final attacker. He found a box and crushed it, making them visible.

" _The material is very strange, not earthly."_ He said looking at the red and Gold cloaks. _We must investigate this._

 **With Scarlet Witch and Vision.**

Wanda Maximoff, AKA The Scarlet Witch was checking out some mystical disturbances. Vision accompanied her to check on Temporal anomalies, Aboard S.W.O.R.D.'s space station they checked several monitors.

" _Both your disturbances and mine are in the upper Lithosphere. Instant teleportation. What have you found out Wanda?"_

"The magic seems familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on why…" Suddenly they heard the sounds of fighting, but didn't see anyone.

" _Scanning the area…"_ Vision said. He saw five figures fighting five other figures.

"What...are those…" Wanda said, using her magic to see them.

" _Spellslingers in blue. Warriors in red. Color coordination is helpful but I am unsure who they are"_

"How do we tell who to fight with?"

" _I think we are the thing they are fighting over. So… We should punch both sides."_

"Ok." They both blasted them. Knocking out all ten soldiers.

"Think we should contact the Avengers?" Wanda asked.

" _I have already sent an Alert. It appears the red ones have also attacked the captain."_

"Oh God...is he ok?"

" _He is fine, they tripped the alarms."_

"Good."

" _Black panther has also been attacked by the red ones….. I just realized something. Perhaps the red ones are attacking the science fiction style of heroes. The Blue ones were after you because you are magic based."_

"Then the blue ones are magic based, and the red ones are tech based. This is a battle of science vs magic!"

" _It appears so. On a very grand scale."_

"The magic was very familiar, though… Wait! We had another Anomaly like this a few months ago! That weird meteor that left no impact crater!"

" _Indeed. I shall prepare the teleporter for Norway."_

Wanda and Vision landed on an open field after teleporting out.

" _Peaceful."_ They looked around Vision picking up a large signal. " _Energy signature matching both of our anomalies. This way."_

Wanda followed Vision, soon they reached the top of the hill seeing a giant castle-like structure.

"Whoa…" Wanda said.

" _That was not here last time."_

They went to it knocking on the large wooden doors. They listened for any footsteps, hearing none before the doors opened wide. They walked in.

"A… Library?"

" _It appears so."_ A young man wearing blue jeans and a purple collared shirt walked down the stairs towards them.

"Ah guests! Well we aren't open yet but it's good to have people here."

"Uh….what's your name?" Wanda asked.

"Ah! Terias Faldom Mylady. How may I help you both?"

" _We would like to ask you a few questions."_

"Go right ahead!"

"Do you know anything about any red-gold and blue-silver wearing groups?"

"Hmmmmm… Well my employees used to wear those colors. Red for History Blue for Fantasy. Had to fire them all, way too much in fighting."

" _Do you know why they are here?"_

"Hmmm… could be fighting over something again. They like doing that."

"Any way we can...I dunno...get them to leave or something?"

"Depends what are they fighting over this time?"

" _They seem to be fighting tech and magic based heroes respectively."_

"Ah forcibly recruiting. Hold on." The man snapped his fingers and from a nearby book an Electrum mask flew onto his face. Followed by a purple and electrum robe.

" _Take me to them."_

 **Later**

The 3 arrived at Avenger's Tower. Tony and Cap had called for the others and so far Black Panther is the only one to return. Strange.

" _We're going to have to assume that the others have been captured."_

"That's not good." Wanda said. Vision nodded as the group gathered around the captured people in red and gold. And the captured people in blue and silver. One of them stirred and the man in Purple and Electrum floated them into the air. He woke up and screamed in a foreign language when he saw the man in purple.

" _Hello to you too. Now speak english I know you know how to."_

The man grunted before speaking English.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! HOW! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE YOU INCOMPETENT OLD MAN!"

The man in purple chuckled.

" _Oh that's a long story. For now why don't you tell my new friends what they need to know."_

"NEVER!" The man in purple grabbed him be the neck and the eyes of his mask glowed.

" _That was an order Librarian."_ He repeats that phrase in yet another language and the man's eyes roll back, a dazed look on his face.

"I obey… What are your questions…."

Captain America stepped forth. "Why are you attacking us?"

"We are recruiting…"

"For what?"

"For our army...for war…"

"What war?"

"The war between Fantasy and History… The War for control of the Library, control of reality in itself."

"Who're the leaders?"

"Sir Memory, Lady Dreamer."

"Where are they keeping the heroes?"

"Orbit. In the flag ships of the respective armies…."

"And where can we find them?"

"You cannot, even the greatest technology you have is too primitive."

The others looked to Terias.

" _Oh I can find them all right. But you don't want me to. Believe me you don't want a man with a vendetta walking into this."_

"Vendetta?" Cap asked.

" _If I were to hazard a guess I'd say these two sides have both angered this librarian."_ Vision nodded before starting to walk away tossing a piece of paper at Iron Man.

" _They should be at those coordinates. I gotta get home…."_

Iron Man read the piece of paper.

" _Alright team. We've got our destinations. We'll split into groups and attack the flag ships in sync."_

Everyone nodded.

" _Cap, You me and Panther will take the ship these red guys came from. Vision and Wanda. You take the ship the ones in blue were coming from."_

"Right!" Everyone said running to the Quinjets.

 **Later**

Wanda and vision looked at their coordinates.

"Vision are you picking up anything on Infrared?"

" _So far, no. These groups are very advanced…. Hold on… There! I'm picking up Mjolnir's energy signature!"_

"Then let's go!" Wanda used a spell to make the flag ship visible. "Right there!" They landed on the outside of the ship and Vision phased through looking for a way to let Wanda in. He detected something, finding a latch and pulling the switch. Wanda jumped in and Vision closed the hatch as they heard yelling and the stomping of feet. There was nowhere to hide as the soldiers surrounded them. "What do you suggest we do, Vision?" Wanda asked.

" _They are unarmed. This shouldn't be too hard-"_ Vision was interrupted as a Ray of Frost hit him in the face.

"Vision!" Spells sang through the air as the soldiers kept attacking Wanda. She fired spells at them. Knocking them down in large swathes. She went to Vision shaking him.

"VISION!" She concentrated and Vision groaned.

" _Calm yourself Wanda… Just a temporary sensory overload."_

"Oh good…" Vision groaned as Wanda helped him up. He kissed her cheek to show his thanks. She smiled hugging him.

" _Let's stick to the mission lovely."_ Vision said with a soft smile. Wanda nodded and they went off walking through the maze like ship. Using tech and magic to fight their way through, they made it to the prison area on the ship. The cells had actual doors instead of bars.

"You check the cells and I'll look for a way to open them!"

" _Right."_ Vision phased into each cell. He saw Thor with Mjolnir in a case. Phasing through the case he grabbed mjolnir and pulled it out handing it to Thor. Thor took it and stood up. "I owe thee my thanks, Vision." He said.

" _You are Quite welcome Thor. Please wait here while I help Wanda find the release mechanism for this door."_

Thor nodded as he went out. Finding Wanda in a scuffle with about twenty soldiers. He shot them with his forehead-laser, knocking out several as the others pulled out reflective shields. He phased through them, but they appeared to be unphased as they tackle him. Wanda blasted them, knocking down a few before the others put up a barrier. This gave Vision an opportunity and he flipped a nearby switch, You know villains should really get rid of the release all hostages button.

Everyone was released, including the Enchantress, Syph, The Executioner, and Thor. And none of them were happy.

"Retreat brothers and sisters!" The lead guard shouted turning tail and running. Wanda used her magic to trap them and the Asgardians laid the beatdown upon them.

They all ran to the Quinjet but when they got to the hatch a towering woman in blue and silver wearing a crown atop her head stood in their way.

" _Scans indicate power level 6. I would call for backup but they are currently half a planet away."_

"Dang it… Well everyone let's give her our all."

" _ **That will not be necessary. All of you be still."**_ Her voice held weight, much like when Terias spoke with his mask on, but something was off about it, dark, it weighed heavily on the group's hearts as they were forced to stand stark still. _What the…_ Wanda thought.

" _ **Now Bow."**_ Even Enchantress was forced to one knee in front of the dominating presence. _What….what is this magic…_ Wanda thought.

" _ **It is the magic of the Librarians. Perfected by the minds of the Dreamers."**_

"Wh-What..do you want with us…."

" _ **While I would prefer to have nothing to do with the machine. He does verge on the realm of science fiction so I will make an exception. You will all fight for me against the Memories."**_

" _I do not know who you are, miss, but I must ask, why do you fight these 'Memories?'"_ Vision inquired.

" _ **... I honestly don't know anymore. But it needs to end, and my soldiers are not willing to do peace. Too much blood has been shed for either side to accept a peaceful resolution. That is why I am using you. You do not kill, Even under my influence you won't kill. Perhaps with you fighting I can prevent bloodshed until my followers see how foolish they are…"**_

"Then what're you doing, kidnapping people like Enchantress and the Executioner? One of them has a name that literally means 'kill.'" Wanda said.

" _ **Because the Executioner follows Enchantress' orders, and she won't kill with Thor watching, she's too in love for that. I know what that's like…. Personally."**_

 _Oh man, I really hope the other team's having better luck than us.._ Wanda thought.

 **With the other team!**

Black Panther's mix of magic and science detected a docking bay and they stealthily flew onto the ship. He found an entrance and they walked in. It felt like being inside a regular pirate ship, only a lot larger. The 3 of them searched around stealthily. Cap looked around the corner seeing two guards talking as they patrolled. He signalled Panther and Iron Man to be quiet. Raising his shield slowly as he threw it into the hallway, they heard two grunts and soon the soft thud of bodies falling to the floor. They went out of hiding Iron Man going stealth mode as Cap and Panther put on the Guard uniforms as disguises. They wandered around, looking for the prisoners. They found the prison room, regular bars being used for these as they saw Jessica Drew, Hulk, YellowJacket, and Wasp. Iron Man scanned for anything to free them.

" _Ah found a lever this should be over in a jiff."_ As soon as he pulled it the alarms started blaring as the doors opened. " _Crap."_ He said. Suddenly the ground was surrounded by soldiers in high tech knight armor.

Black Panther got out a Vibranium Energy staff as Iron Man charged up his Repulsor beams. YellowJacket and Wasp charging their stingers as Hulk roared.

 **FIGHT!**

Captain America threw his shield, the Knight's held up their own shield knocking it to the floor. Panther ran up to them, jumping over them and knocking them down with his staff. Jessica webbing them to the floor, The knights slammed Black Panther with their shields shocking him. Wasp and YellowJacket blasted with their stingers getting pretty much nowhere with the heavily armored soldiers. Iron Man launched missiles, knocking down soldiers as Hulk charged in like a wrecking ball. Knocking out soldiers, Suddenly a Giant red clawed Gauntlet grabbed Hulk and with a large shock knocked him back into Bruce.

" _Crap, that thing took out the Hulk!"_ Iron Man said. The Knights parted as a larger knight in gold and red armor and a cape with a golden dragon on it stepped towards the Avengers. Captain America helped T'Challa up. "Who are you?" He asked the large knight.

" _ **I am Sir Memory. And you all work for me now."**_ His voice was commanding, deep, and dark, and yet the Avengers felt the twinge of sorrow in his voice as he raised his arm, with a large ZAP everyone fell to the floor. Knocked out.

 **Later, at the Library**

Terias sat in his chair as a female voice spoke.

"They're going to need your help." the voice said.

" _I shouldn't…"_

"Get involved? This is your fight Terias. Even more than it is the Avengers' fight."

He looked down grabbing his cane.

" _You're right. As Grand Librarian, this is my responsibility. Status report Library what Progress have the Avengers made."_

"They seem to have been captured."

" _Heh….. Perfect."_

 **A/N:**

 **Panther Spidey: 7 Page first chapter! YES!**

 **Cap Terias: :D**

 **PS: And with a cliffhanger to boot! And yes, these Library, History and Fantasy things are original creations. And I have with me the creator of them. **points to Terias****

 **CT: WE FINALLY GOT TO WRITE THEM INTO A STORY! *Cries tears of joy***

 **PS: YUSH! And they're going to be a multiversal thing. In here and in Chronicles.**

 **CT: YEP! BECAUSE THE LIBRARY IS A UNIVERSAL CONSTANT! :D**

 **PS: YUSH! So who uploads this story? I'm fine with it being either of us.**

 **CT: You. You were way more excited for this story than I was.**

 **PS: Ok. But I wonder which site I should post it on...deviantart clearly has a limit on how much space is in their journals…. is frustrating as heck with the docs thing… Quotev seems the easiest but it isn't as popular…**

 **CT: There's a site called Wattpad that seems to be getting more popular with fanfic writing.**

 **PS: Maybe. I'll try Quotev first.**

 **CT: OK! :D**


End file.
